Resident evil Armageddon
by Alongholylines
Summary: 19 year old who feel asleep after his friends house party wakes up to hell on earth want to know more read on
1. Who is this girl

Resident Evil the untold story  
My name is Leo, I am a male 19 year ex UFC fighter from England and this is my story

When the virus struck the world quickly became over taken by the infected. Those who were not infected were eaten alive or some how survived and waiting for death to come to them. Me on the other hand, I wont let that happen, I will fight till the very end. I will take you back to when this all started Bradford England. I woke up and slowly rose my arms towards the bed side table so I could get up out of bed. I grabbed a hold of the table and stood up and started to crack all my bones. As I walked towards my bedroom door as just as I was going to reach for the door handle I heard a car alarm go off. Once I heard the alarm go off I knew the car was mine I rushed out of my room and down my starts one foot faster that the other almost tripping over my own feet. I caught back up with my own two feet after almost falling and I heard a smash which sounded like it was coming from my garden and once this happen the car alarm stopped. I slowly reached for me front doors handle when I heard another smash coming from the back room. I just ran for the front door and as I walked out I mean when I say walked I mean sprinted and the first thing I saw was I deformed male. I would say human but he looked more like a demon but the second I took another breath he came sprinting towards me like a man possessed.

I charged towards my motor bike lucky me I had a night out before this all happened and passed out on my bed without getting undressed and I still had my keys in my back pocket along with my UFC gloves. I also noticed I still had my phone with me so I pulled over in a empty filed. I pulled my mobile out of my coat pocket and rang my girlfriend. I dropped to the floor after she answered screaming I love you and good bye. Holding my phone in one hand and my gloves in the other one half of my will filled with sorrow and emotional depression and the other half when I look towards my gloves I am all of a suddon filled with rage and the slightest tint of evil running through my dark cold body. As I rise to me feet my phone begins to ring I see the called I.D 'Unknown' so I answer "Hell who is this"

"Hello Leo nice to see that you are still alive and as far as I see you are filled with energy and ready to fight" I begin to worry what is about to happen but I seem to always let my emotions get the better of me in times that I need to keep my cool I begin to scream down the phone "Who the hell are you and what is happening hear" he just laughed and replied "Tut tut tut Leo you should know better that to let your emotions get the better of you now all my little Zombie friends know your location because you can't keep quiet and as for your question well... Let's just say I'm a friend".


	2. The truth about Lean

Chapter 2

I looked around as I begin to hear a very large group of those things screaming I turn around and in the corner of my eye I see thousands charging towards me. And I didn't really want to stick around and see if they wanted to eat me or play dress up. I lunged towards my motorbike and set off didn't even make a glance back because I watch horror movies and when ever someone says don't look back the moron tends to look back and something bad happens at that point I just went on to the motor way and headed towards Leeds Bradford airport . I was still filled with rage and on the way there I saw a petrol station and decided to stop off to see if there were any survives. I left the bike running just encase there were too many of those things. I did want to run into one though because my blood was just boiling and urging a fight. Just as I go towards the tank after finding that there were no one alive I heard a loud scream sound.

Smiling to my self knowing that it was only one and he was next to my bike I pulled out my gloves and began to put them on and he charged to me while my back was turned. Just as the second glove was going on this thing that I will call a 'Zombie' got too close for comfort. I duck my upper body turn and thrust my who body weight into one powerful kick to send him back about 5 yards. The second glove was on I smiled and said three words I always love to say "bring it bitch". The zombie rose to it's feel and started to charge while screaming. I begin to do the same as it dives for me I thrust my left handed palm into it's chest sending it to the ground. As it tries to get off the floor I make a swift kick to the head killing it. I begin to laugh to my self is a hear the sound of a gun being corked and placed too my hear using my reflexes I use my back kick to disable the girl who placed the gun and caught the fire arms. She looked shocked as I smiled and said "Who are you to place a gun to my head and why are you not a zombie how have you survived". The female was still shocked and spoke but the way she spoke told me she was terrified. "I just saw all... my family... murdered and eaten I was the only one to escape... my dad pushed me out of the door with a gun and locked the door and said run" I lean to give her a hug as I apologized for being so insensitive as she was stood there in tears. I began to speak in a confident tone of voice "don't worry about it you are safe now I will look after you, you can come with me we that is if you can sit on the back of a bike and what's your name dear" she began to smile and look up more and then spoke while whipping the tears from her face "My name is Lean and yes I can sit on the back thank you so much this really means a lot" Some how this girl felt familiar but I don't know were from oh well off we go.

Once we packed everything up and were ready to go there was a noise coming from the station but it wasn't a zombie. Lean looked and screamed "let's go now it's a Remii they are like zombies but can't come out in sun light but the only thing different about these is once the sun light is gone that last people they see when the light was out they hunt and are 100% successful according to my farther let's go I will talk about it when we leave now" I was very confused but I trusted this girl so I followed what she said and left.


	3. Safe house

Chapter 3

We both hoped onto my bike and left but I couldn't help thinking that I have forgotten something. The sun began to slowly set. For some reason the lower the sun set the less confident I became and more worried I became as well. Lean started to tug onto my shirt "Hey man keep going about 4 mile this way there is a place where I used to hide out believe me it's safe so don't worry and when we get there we can talk about how I know all this". I just nodded and started to speed up because of the simple fact that I wanted to feel safe for once. We came closer to this so called 'safe house' but something felt strange for a moment the air got a lot warmer and I couldn't hear anything. I mean it's wasn't really scary but this was pretty strange and as I began to slow down to check it out Lean shouted "IF YOU ARE STOPPING BECAUSE OF THE SUDDON CHANGE OF AIR DON'T! IT'S THE REMMII HE IS GETTING READY TO HUNT GO!". I started to speed up again I was starting to get worried again. We got to an open filed and Lean shouted "STOP" I was wondering what she was doing but I stopped like she asked.

"What is it Lean what are we doing we need to hurry" She looked and said get your bike and come hear" So I walked towards my bike and firmly grabbed the grip on the handle bars of the bike. Wondering what she was wanting to do I slowly walked towards her rather worried and if I must admit it a little scared. Lean was acting rather strange "We are hear put your bike in hear and hurry up" I was confused as she lifted that hidden door that was hidden under some grass for an underground bunker I placed my bike in the bunker and walked out. She looked at me and closed the hidden door and covered with with broken grass once again. "Leo come on we must hurry get inside this bunker In there, there is food and drinks" She began to spray the top of both bunkers with a strange cent. "Hey Lean if you don't mind me asking what is that?" It's to confuse the Remii if he gets hear, come on let's go inside and get warmed up and have some food and drink"

I Began to walk downstairs and I looked around the rather large area all I could see was food drink and some cameras. "Lean are these cameras for outside?" As she shut the door behind her she turned around and said "yeah this way we can tell if anything is out there in the morning so there is no risk of us trying to get out of hear. Pretty smart huh?" I just got all my confidence back in once quick swoop.

So me and Lean started talking about what happened to us and how we both got into all of this mess.

But before we started to talk about anything even to each other we both grabbed something to eat and a blanket to wrap around our selves. I looked towards the camera is a turned around I could see something jumping but I didn't think it was a zombie or even the Remii is saw a person. "Wait there is someone out there we have to help them! Lean hand me that gun and my gloves please and tell me when the coats is clear" Lean looked at me and gave me the gun and gloves and put my gloves on as the person was running towards our camera screaming for help "Leo move out of the way and watch please I know what I am doing waiting for him to get over the door" I once again didn't question her I just trusted her because so far it has helped a lot.

She walked towards the cameras and pushed 3 different buttons. Just before this person that was running got to the main bunker door she hit one more button and the door opened and in came the frightened man still screaming. I jumped on him and covered his mouth to try keep our cover. He began to calm down so I began to stand up and release him and allowed him to talk. As soon as Lean turned around and saw this persons ace She hit the floor and said "Kill him now Leo please" She started to cry and screamed "You Bastard why did you do this you killed my family and almost everyone on the planet you Bastard! Get out now"


End file.
